


Strange love

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gangs, M/M, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suho's life has been this way since forever..
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Male Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Strange love

**_Go take this the wrong way_ **

It's wrong he knows it isn't right. But it's a part of his daily routine now. It's like a daily routine, like waking up in the morning and eating breakfast. It's who he is. His parents wouldn't be the proudest to hear it but it's not like it matters. They aren't alive to hear it.

He dabs make up on his face, just a little. Mostly not needed. His face is pale and lips are red and that's the only thing needed. He picks up an outfit putting on the tightest jeans he has with a pink loose silk shirt. Next is his earrings and he wears matching bracelets in his hands. When he's ready he heads out. It's the same routine. It's heaven and it's hell.

It's not wrong for him.   
Maybe it is in the eyes if others, but not for him.

**_You knew who I was with every step that I ran to you_ **   
**_Only blue or black days_ **

He was barely a teenager when he got into this way of living. With his parents dead and him living in an Orphanage where no one cares if you live or die. Hell they didn't even provide 3 meals a day.

He walks down the street with half torn clothes and down the small spaces looking for anything to help him earn money or food. Any would do. He gets noticed by a boy who always smoked near a shop in that dark area. His clothes looked expensive and his hair were always done nicely. He also had an amazing car which made young suho question why the boy would be here. This time, the boy's not there he looks around but he doesn't see him so he just keeps walking on further until a hand grabs his wrist turning him around.

He shuffles his bangs out of his eyes and looks up at the boy. He's there holding suho's wrist with a cigarette in his mouth smirking down at the teenager.

Now call it his bad luck or good luck,,the young rich boy is the first friend suho ever had because the other kids at orphanage are all jealous bastards who envy his white skin and red lips. Specially the girls. One of those idiots even thought she could snatch it from him and that's why he disliked that stupid orphanage even more.

He tells the rich boy, Lucas, everything and gets to know that Lucas is a gang leader at the age of 22. For an early teen kid that was really cool and he felt proud that he got to hang out with Lucas.

He's 14 a few months later and Lucas gifts him a gift suho had waited for all these years in the orphanage. Lucas says he would let suho stay with him taking him out of his boring orphanage and the damned orphanage doesn't bother when Lucas packs suho's stuff and takes him out thinking they have at least one child's burden removed.

Suho learns to make food for times when Lucas can't being take-outs or when he's alone as the older boy is in some gang fight. He admires him a lot. His scars and scratches. One day Lucas suddenly kisses suho and he never protests. He likes it. It's a passionate kiss and the younger boy gets crushed by the older's weight but he never complains. It becomes a habit then. It's not weird anymore.

\------------------

When Lucas turns 23 suho decides to gift him something very precious.  
His virginity. He tells the older he trusts him and loves him and that night goes long as the taller doesn't go easy at all, a little drunk and when they're done, the smaller's white body is filled of blue-purple hickeys and his face is red and washed with tears.

It's another habit to their routine since then. Lucas keeps making excuses cornering suho and fucking him senselessly. He's addicted but so is suho. Both of them dont pay much attention to it.

On suho's 15th birthday, Lucas gifts him a ring and suho smiles softly as the older compliments his beauty throughout the night.

\----------------------

He pleases Lucas whenever as he's always by his side since he turned 15. Lucas shows him off like a trophy and suho doesn't mind. He just smiles seductively (something he learnt is everyone in all the gang's weakness) and sits quietly on his lap.

He sees Lucas beat the man in front of him with no mercy, someone who didn't give back the money he took and also leaked important information of theirs'. He walks up to that man leaving the older in shock and bends down to the half blood covered man. "Hmm...you look tired... " He says trailing his hands softly on the man's face. "Lucas is too cruel.... perhaps would you like some... " He says batting his eyelashes "...relaxation." The man almost jumps at that moving his hand towards suho smirking when all of a sudden suho twists his neck leaving him breathless and he dies in a minute.

He walks back to Lucas who was red in anger a while ago but has his mouth hanging. Suho shuts it up and pecks his cheek laughing while he heads home.

Lucas comes home and fucks suho so hard and so good.

He walks up to suho and picks him up carrying him on his shoulders taking him to his room where he slams the smaller against the table and practically rips out his clothes. He then opens his pants and takes out his very had dick. "Oh my my, the tough gang leader got hard just by a little seductive kill show" Suho teases the man and gasps hard when Lucas inserts his dick inside suho's hole without any prep. "You like that hun? Like teasing me?" Suho just moans loudly as Lucas thrusts at an inhuman speed "a-ah. Lu-lucas. Aah" Lucas smirks and keeps abusing the smaller's prostate seeing as suho comes at least 5 times.

He carries the boy bridal style and puts him on bed. He's about to leave when he sees suho smirk. Another witty remark bursting out of his , "you know...that minion of yours..even he fucked me better than this."

He loves challenging Lucas and Lucas loves completing those challenges.

He doesn't mind that the latter is almost 10 years older.

**_Electing strange perfections is in any stranger I choose_ ** _._

The bar is full of drunk people. Some are crying while some are laughing. He finds it difficult to walk in the crowd and much worse in his heels. Just when he's about to get some air there's a grip on his hand and he's pulled harshly. It's Heechul again. He rolls his eyes and tried to free away but it's hard to fight someone stronger and taller.

"I've been thinking about you...everyday." The taller male breaths in his ears but he's had enough of him. "I haven't." He throws a quick reply and usually this is where their conversation ends everyday but not today. Heechul grips onto his hands tighter and he's not amused by the answer. He pins him on the wall but someone tears him away. Its Minho, Choi Minho. Suho smirks how he fell right into his trap. The man discovers his body and as he trails kisses along the way he keeps complimenting him. 'You're so beautiful' Minho breathes out against his ear. The man calls him an Angel and suho just smiles. It's morning and it's time for angel to leave with his money and complete his mission. He leaves slipping the hands off his waist as he slits the man's throat.

**_Would things be easier if there was a right way_ **   
**_Honey, there is no right way_ **

He returns into Lucas's arm with his mission completed as the taller trails down kisses on his neck. "Wait up old man." Suho says and smirks as he heads to take a shower. He's not surprised when he's pressed against the wall moaning as the hand of his old man supports him.

He was 25 now and Lucas was 34. They still are the same except the love for him has faded away. He doesn't admire him anymore and when the man touches him, it's uncomfortable. He wanted his company but now he wants to stay away from him. He half blames Lucas for ruining his childhood and half himself for that.

He sighs as the man continues his unpleasant marking and at night he let's his tears fall when everyone's asleep. He removes the hand on his waist putting on a simple shower gown heads out in the balcony. He looks down at Seoul. As a child he had always heard that Seoul is the place everyone's dreams come true. He laughs mokingly at it. This was not his dream....was it? He couldn't blame everything on Lucas. It was his fault too. And for childhood, he never had one. He would be lying if he would say he hadn't slept around for money even before meeting him. It wasn't a big deal. Rebel kids willing to pay for him. It made him feel wanted and filled his stomach.

**_And so I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **

Suho thinks why he started it. He remembers 10 year old him blushing at the compliments given to him by teenagers. He remembers the dumb orphanage kid envying him for his looks complimenting him in some ways. He always loved being complimented. His looks always did him justice there. He remembers a boy named Yixing. A gentleman indeed. He had cute dimples he liked to poke so much and everytime Yixing would peck his lips for that. He was a nice man, provided him everything and even showed him places around on his moterbike. He moves away to go to China, his home back. He remembers kissing him for the last time. He didn't cry, no, cause there were no strings attached. He sees the man fade away in distance and heads home.

**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **

He remembers Oh Sehun. He was just 12 but he was tall and had a nice body. He was a brat though. His parents were rich, never had time to look out for him and he was utterly spoiled. He never knew struggle. He was moody but he was not very demanding. Just kissed him and cuddled him. He liked how Sehun used to pinch his cheeks and call him cute. Being only a year younger than sehun it made their conversations easy and nice.

**_There's an art to life's distractions_ **   
**_To somehow escape the burning weight_ **   
**_The art of scraping through_ **   
**_Some like to imagine_ **   
**_The dark caress of someone else I guess any thrill will do_ **

Suho was a coward, he knew he was. There was no denial. His cowardness is what led to his present.   
Some people blame his poor childhood and some blame the kids who I did this but he blames himself. He was stupid enough to fall into Lucas's trap.

"Maybe I was destined to be a slut?" He remarks and laughs. "Maybe...but blame your body for that." Lucas smiles pinning the boy down on the mattress.

**_Would things be easier_ **   
**_If there was a right way, honey there is no right way_ **

Maybe a little more struggle in his teenage and he would've been something better than a sugar baby all his life leading him to this-being a whore. He laughed at himself and called himself a slut and whore frequently. People would be shocked at him using such words for himself only but he knew the truth. No amount of convincing could make it up to him.

Suho knows he's stupid and that he fucked up. He can't turn back time now.

**_And so I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **

He remembers Tao. A young naive kid. He was nice as a company. He was Chinese and really cute. Liked martial arts and was a scary cat. Well suho too wasn't the bravest kid so they were good with each other. He was a cute kid. He liked to hug suho a lot and smile childishly. Suho remembers a good time with him eating candies and watching cartoons until the he was sent to hostel. Suho would be lying if he didn't miss his company.

**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **

He remembers a flirty boy named Baekhyun. He met the 15 year old at the age of 12. That guy was a sex addict and pervert. A real big pervert. He would grope suho's butt casually and 24/7 whine about being horny. He was okay tho. Just lazy to clean up things and suho would be after him like a mom scolding her son. He laughed a lot with the boy. He always cracked dirty jokes and very touchy. He was a care-free boy who lived on the principle of 'you only live once'.

**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **

A lanky kid named chanyeol was a memorable one. He was naive and had this BIG smile on his face that could blind you, shining brighter than the sun. He was shy, very shy that the first time he held suho's hand he pretended like nothing happened and looked in some other direction blushing. Chanyeol was very fair. Not more than suho, but still pretty pale. He was tall and could easily tower over suho or anyone else his age. The boy was skinny though so he wasn't the best at fights. He kissed suho awkwardly but the way the tall boy closed his eyes shut harshly and didn't know where to place his hands keeping them in air made him smile and happily. He had sex with the giant which the big smiled man would call making love. It was weird because suho never thought about love. It was a simple trade. Give something and get something in return. That's all. They soon parted ways when chanyeol had to shift to Seoul and the puppy faced man kept crying bidding his goodbyes to suho. Strange boy he was, but not bad.

**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **

He met Kris. When he was 21. He was accompanying Lucas for some boring meeting he didn't care about. Kris was so tall, even taller than Lucas. He had a poker face which made him look so hot and god damn so intimidating. The way his sharp eyes travelled around the room and finally rested on suho. The taller man smirked and licked his lips and suho lost his breathe.

When Lucas went to some further discussions with the other gang leaders, Kris cornered him in the empty elevator and kissed him so hard it hurt but it felt so good. The big hands ran up and down his back till the rested on his butt and pulled them closer than ever. Kris was so addicting god he was perfect. He followed the taller man into a small apartment and the sex was so good, he swore that the giant man was a sex god. Lucas was a boring old man and gosh Kris made him feel _alive_ again. The older man was 27.

**_I wake, at the first cringe of morning_ **   
**_And my heart's already sinned_ **   
**_How pure, how sweet the love beneath it yeah_ **   
**_You would pray for him_ **

He was so handsome that suho wouldn't mind if he was already sleeping with someone else. But Kris cared for him a lot. In fact, he was the only man who had ever cared about him this much. How he constantly asked if he was in any pain, even insisted on feeding him food with his own hands and would cuddle the younger till he felt better.

Suho didn't deserve his love. He was not worthy of it and he tried to explain it to Kris but Kris was blind in... love.

Suho never felt love and insisted that love doesn't exist. But Kris made him feel this way. He didn't want to. Getting attached in his world was not an option. It was an offence. A punishable offence. This was wrong. He tried to convince Kris but that man was as stubborn as tall he was. It was annoying.  


**_'Cause God knows I fall_ **   
**_In love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day with someone new_ **   
**_I fall in love just a little_ _ol_ _' little bit_ **   
**_Every day_ **

He held suho's hand tightly in his own and he was ready to listen to any rants that he had stored in him. The man was so god damn patient. He actually wanted to hear suho's story. "You've never told me your name" Kris said as he walked closer to suho. "What do you mean? You already know it. " He said with a confused face and the tall man clicked his tongue. "I'm not dumb suho. I know you have a 'real' name you haven't told me".

They didn't push the conversation any further when the small man pulled the taller closer by his tie and kissed him.

**_Love with every stranger, the stranger the better_ **

Soon they had become close. Too close. Both Lucas and Kris were suffocating him.

Lucas woke up and found suho gone. He checked in the bathroom and everywhere. When he went to see in the kitchen, he found a note on the coffee table.

  


  


  


  


  


' _Yours? Sorry Lucas. You were nice and I had a good time but bugging in my business got me over you. Tho you're still really hot old man. XOXO._  


  


_-suho_   


  


  


  
He crumpled the page in his hand and sat down on the table. He was gone now. It felt so empty.

**_Love with every stranger, the stranger the better_ **

Yifan turned around to pull suho's body closer. He kissed his shoulder and snuggled to the small boy. Suho smiled quietly. Yifan was a little knew. Maybe.. maybe he'd stay with yifan for a while.   


  



End file.
